bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 5) - The Dragonborn
"Okay, let's try this. Terraform!" Leonidas used ECS to send huge stone pillars flying at the crystal encasing Draxis. For days now, Leo and his units have been trying to break the crystal. So far, they've had no luck. Not even Leo's Dragonborn Fury or Dragonic Burst Bomb attacks will work at all, let alone leave a scratch. They're running out of ideas, but oddly Leo is the only one running low on morale. Paris had already left and Lugina is just watching, enjoying Leo's failed attempts. "Leo, maybe he can't be freed yet." "Maybe you're right Orna." Leo looked like he was on the verge of crying. Suddenly, he screamed, then he collapsed. "Why the hell can't I free you, huh?! I avenged my parents' death, I've killed a few gods, and I've spent so long trying to find you so I can become powerful enough to finish my mission! GAAAAAAAAAH!!!" This was the first time Leonidas had ever had a mental breakdown. His units had no idea what to do. "I NEED YOUR HELP, ORNA MISSES YOU!" Leo was on the verge of crying, but then he heard something. Hey kid, what are you doing? "Huh? Who said that?" "The heck are you talking about?" Lugina thought Leo was going crazy. I'm in your head. No one has ever talked to you via telepathy before? Tele-what? I'll take that as a no. Look, do you know who I am? Draxis Nayr, the most powerful Dragonborn ever. Master of all the elements, killer of thousands of gods, lover of Orna and father of her child, creator of Dark Sun Excalibur and the Elgaian Crystal Sword, and the founder of the Nayr clan. Okay, I'm both impressed and weirded out that you know who I am. I should know. I'm Leonidas Nayr, current leader of the Nayr clan, wielder of DSE and ECS, killer of a few gods, and YOUR descendent. I came here so you can help me become powerful enough to continue helping humanity. Really? And Orna is really with you? Yes, she is. Well then, I'll help you free me. Suddenly, one of Draxis's eyes opened, and a crack appeared on the crystal. As hard as he could, Leo began punching the crack. After a few seconds, the crack grew, and grew, and grew. Then, the whole crystal shattered, and the shards disappeared. Standing where the crystal once was, a Dragonborn was in its place. "400 years trapped in crystal and I don't feel the need to crack a few joints. Should I be worried?" Orna began to cry. "No, you shouldn't. Because you should worry about how much I missed you." She ran toward Draxis, giving him a huge hug and a long awaited kiss. "It's nice to finally meet you Draxis." "So THIS is what you were looking for?! Wow, that is stupid!" As Lugina was laughing, Draxis stole his sword. "Hey, gimme that back!" "Nah, I can tell an idiotic blowhard of a poor summoner such as yourself does not deserve a weapon. Now leave." Draxis roared in Lugina's face, sending him flying out of the tower. "So Draxis, I need you to-" "Train you to master control over the elements and my Dragonic abilities so when I make you a full Dragonborn you can take down another god?" "How did you know?" "I literally read your mind. C'mon, let's go." As they left the tower, Leo introduced Draxis to his units and began to tell him how his life has progressed. Their next stop would be Agni and Fallen God number 3, Zevalhua. ---- He's finally here! Before I post Part 6, I'm gonna make a tab on my page specifically for Draxis. For the next few parts, it's gonna be all training with a few substories thrown in there. Category:Blog posts